This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A workshop hosted by The National Resource for Biomedical Supercomputing at the Pittsburgh Supercomputing Center Through funding from the National Institutes of Health Minority Access to Research Careers (MARC) program, The National Resource for Biomedical Supercomputing (NRBSC) at the Pittsburgh Supercomputing Center is able to provide internships to a limited number of highly motivated students attending minority serving institutions. This competitive program enables students to work directly with NRBSC staff in Pittsburgh for five-weeks on the student's research problems, with the goal having a significant start towards a Bioinformatics research publication.